Pleading with Hephaestion
by Baliansword
Summary: AxH. Alexander must regain the love of Hephaestion after he is caught with Bagoas. AlexanderHephaestion slash.


Title: "Pleading with Hephaestion"

Author: Baliansword 

A/N: This is meant as a one shot, yet if you think I could continue, please let me know!

br /br 

"Hephaestion," called out the only voice in the world that could make the commander stop in his tracks. All thoughts that he had been thinking were gone. He wanted to hate him, because it was true that he had been hurt to badly, but he could never hate Alexander.

Alexander approached; his blond hair was getting long, the strands falling halfway down his neck. Everything about him was proper. The way he walked was enough to arouse Hephaestion at time. But not at this moment, for now he only felt a deep pain that could not be fixed even by his beloved Alexander, who had as a matter of fact, caused it.

The king stared at Hephaestion as he approached. It was easy to see that his companion had been crying. There were dark lines under his eyes from where his liner had been smeared. Alexander wanted to be nearer to Hephaestion but knew that now was not the time for such an embrace. Instead, he stopped a distance away from Hephaestion and just stared at him.

"Hephaestion," the king said in a longing whisper. "Look at me, please. Let me see you."

Hephaestion barely tilted his head up. He did not have the strength to do much more. Alexander took a step forward, but Hephaestion tensed. He moved not neared, afraid to upset him more. The words to say to him now, his Patroclaus, would not come.

"Let me," the king began.

"You do not need to explain," Hephaestion interrupted quietly. His eyes were cast back down at the floor. Even now Alexander could see that Hephaestion was on the verge of tears. It was something he should not have been ashamed of, for Alexander was about to cry as well. Yet Hephaestion was the one that looked up at him, tears clouding his eyes, and then began to leave.

As Hephaestion turned and began to walk down the hall Alexander bit his lower lip. It was all he could do to keep from crying. Why, it was a question he should have been able to answer, but he could not. The truth was that he did not know why he had found himself in Bagoas' arms. He did not know why he had risked loosing the only person in his life that he truly cared for, Hephaestion.

"I love you," Alexander said before Hephaestion was out of earshot. He had to. It was not in him to let go easily, especially if it meant letting go of Hephaestion.

To his surprise, Hephaestion stopped. His companion then crumpled to the floor in tears. Alexander rushed forward and fell to the floor in front of him. He reached out to pull the thick brown hair that had fallen in front of Hephaestion's face back. Hephaestion, crying breathlessly, pushed Alexander's hand away. Alexander reached out again, this time not allowing Hephaestion to push him away. He wrapped both arms around Hephaestion and forced his head against his chest, Hephaestion's sobs causing him to shiver.

"Forgive me," Alexander pleased as he kissed the hair on the top of Hephaestion's head. "I was a fool."

Alexander got no response. Hephaestion's tears were slowing though. Alexander felt Hephaestion's body loosen. His head gratefully leaned into the warmth of the king's chest. Alexander drew back, taking Hephaestion's face in his hands, and forced him to look at him. The king brushed his lips against Hephaestion's but got no response.

"Forgive me My Lord," Hephaestion said coldly as he quickly stood, "but I have matters to attend to. I can no longer share your company."

Alexander watched Hephaestion walk away. He did not know if there was anything he could do to make him come back. Deep down he felt as if he deserved to be deprived of Heaven. He had forsaken Hephaestion's love when he entered the bed with Bagoas. Why would Hephaestion willingly give him back his heart so easily?

Later… 

Hephaestion had gone to his chambers and was soon asleep. He tossed and turned for some time before he decided to lay on his back. His lips were parted in his sleep, as if he were ready to call out to someone in his dreams. In fact, in his dreams he was calling out to Alexander, urging him to come back to him and forsake the company of all others.

He did not hear the door quietly open to his room. He was far too concerned with the world of dreams. Nor did he see Alexander enter with a dim candle lighting his way. The king approached the bed, sitting down on the edge next to Hephaestion. His companion's whimpers had caused him to abandon his post at the doorway.

So badly he wanted to comfort him. He yearned to tell him that everything would be as it was, if only Hephaestion could forgive him. Alexander set the candle down on a nearby table and watched as Hephaestion turned his head and muttered something in his sleep. Quietly, he reached out and put a finger on Hephaestion's jaw to keep him from moving any further.

"No," Hephaestion said, concerned still with his dream.

"Shh," Alexander whispered near his ear, "calm yourself."

"Alexander?"

"I am here," Alexander told him as he pulled a strand of hair away from Hephaestion's face. His voice had soothed Hephaestion, for he was calming. He began to breathe deeper and he no longer moved. That was how much Hephaestion loved Alexander, enough to be soothed in the worst of times by his voice.

Alexander did not want to push his luck. However, he lusted for Hephaestion's every time he saw him. Now was no different. He leaned closer and kissed Hephaestion's forehead, lingering for a moment. He stared at him for a few moments and then made his move to leave. As he began to lift off of the bed a hand wrapped around his wrist. The king glanced over his shoulder. Hephaestion's eyes were still closed, his lips parted the same, but Alexander knew that he was awakening.

"I'm sorry," Alexander said quietly, hoping that if he was wrong and Hephaestion still slept he would not wake him. "I am yours always Hephaestion, never his. I shall never be anyone else's again."

Hephaestion slowly opened his eyes, "This is the first time you have come to me in weeks. Do not go."

Alexander leaned down, letting his chest meet with Hephaestion's, and kissed his lightly on the lips. Hephaestion put a hand behind Alexander's neck and pulled him closer to him. At this Alexander kissed him harder, with more passion. Hephaestion opened his mouth to him and let Alexander's tongue explore him. He then met the king's tongue with his own and Alexander felt the fire burning in his loins.

During most of their meetings Hephaestion would take control. Tonight would be different. Alexander wanted to pleasure him, to let him know that he loved him more than anything. The king sat up and pushed the blankets away from the bed. He then slowly pulled Hephaestion's gauze sleeping shirt over his head. He next removed his thin pants and leaned back down and kissed his lover's chest.

He ran his tongue over Hephaestion's muscles, feeling them clench beneath him. Alexander heard Hephaestion moan deep in his throat. He was right, they had not been together in weeks. It seemed like an eternity. As Alexander kissed him, ran his tongue over him, and playfully bit him Hephaestion put his hands in Alexander's hair. The fire overcoming him felt wonderful.

Hephaestion lifted his hips slightly, nudging Alexander's firmness. He spread his legs and bent his knees so that Alexander may be more comfortable upon him. Alexander brought his kisses to Hephaestion's neck where he scraped his teeth against the smooth flesh. A tingling sensation took over Hephaestion's body. He dug his nails into Alexander's back as he bit him hard enough to leave a bruise by morning.

"Alexander," Hephaestion said as he breathed out heavily. Alexander, still sucking passionately on his neck groaned. "Tell me that you love me. Tell me that you are mine."

Alexander scraped his teeth over his neck once more. He then bit Hephaestion's earlobe, causing him to arch his hips in euphoric delight. The king then brought his kisses to Hephaestion's jaw where he lightly kissed him. Before he answered he moved a hand between them. With warm fingers he took Hephaestion's thickness in his hand and stroked him. Hephaestion let out a moan, sounding as if he was in pain, but Alexander knew he was not.

"I am your alone my love," Alexander said as Hephaestion's hips nudged in to him once again. It had been so long since they were together Hephaestion seemed to have forgotten what it was like. It seemed as if he was feeling everything for the first time.

Alexander covered Hephaestion's mouth with his. As he kissed him he bit his lower lip. Hephaestion dug his nails into Alexander's back and wrapped a leg over the king's back. Alexander slid a hand under Hephaestion's back and arched him off of the bed, drawing him close. The king then took both of Hephaestion's hands and put them on the pillow. He then slid down his chest, covering his bare flesh with kisses.

When he reached his hip he felt Hephaestion eagerly shift. Alexander put one of Hephaestion's legs on his shoulder, kissing his inner thigh. Hephaestion moaned. His erection was now at its peak. Alexander traced over his thigh with the tips of his fingers, barely touching his flesh. This was just to tease him.

"Alexander," he gasped, desiring to have him inside of him. He wanted to feel that connection. When they were together in such a way they were one and nothing could separate them. But he could wait no longer. He wanted Alexander now. He needed him now.

Hephaestion knew that Alexander had understood him. He felt him put his hands on his hips and shift him to where he wanted him to be. Alexander then pushed his thick shaft against Hephaestion. Hephaestion bit his lower lip, waiting for the initial pain of Alexander's thrust. He did not enter him in such a way though, he slowly slid inside of him.

It still caused Hephaestion to cry out. Alexander began to pull back, but then moved back in. He did this slowly, like he had never done before, and it drove Hephaestion mad. He wanted to scream, but bit his lip instead, drawing blood. Alexander rocked them back and forth and at the same time wrapped a hand around the enormity of Hephaestion's organ.

He stroked him back and forth, causing Hephaestion to buck his hips. This forced Alexander even deeper inside of him. Still rocking, he stroked Hephaestion. He even squeezed every few seconds so that Hephaestion could feel what Alexander was feeling. Alexander felt himself ejaculate, sending a burning sensation through Hephaestion's entire body. Hephaestion, who had been biting his lips and tearing at the pillows then let himself go.

Alexander continued to stroke him. When he stopped he covered Hephaestion in kisses. Alexander, exhausted, had to rest and lay next to Hephaestion. His companion wrapped his arms around him and entwined his thigh between Alexander's. Alexander especially enjoyed the feeling of the muscled skin of Hephaestion's thigh pressed against him.

"I love you Hephaestion."

His companion kissed him as he held him close. He had known this all along. He only wanted confirmation. Bagoas would never be able to take Hephaestion's place in Alexander's heart, or in his bed, for Hephaestion was an excellent lover. Both lay breathing heavily for some time. Hephaestion, who had not slept well for weeks, was soon asleep in Alexander's warm arms. Alexander was at his side, and he knew that only Hephaestion would ever conquer him.


End file.
